


A Hug Makes Everything Better

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-04
Updated: 2007-09-04
Packaged: 2019-01-19 11:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12409599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: The teachers are fed up with the number of curses and hexes being cast by the sixth year students, and so the Headmaster sets an unusual homework task. Can the Marauders think of a project in time?





	A Hug Makes Everything Better

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

  


The first hunter snorted with laughter and his partner in crime had to put his hand over his friend's mouth to stop any other sound escaping, while shaking uncontrollably himself. It would make their prey suspicious to hear them now, even if there was no way they could be seen. From their place under the invisibility cloak, James Potter and Sirius Black waited with growing anticipation.

Finally, with a screeching yell, a Ravenclaw third year stepped onto the hexed rug, causing him to sink deeper and deeper into the floor. Only when he was in up to his shoulders did the floor become solid again, leaving him hopelessly stuck.

"That's what you get for messing with a Marauder!" said a triumphant Sirius, stepping out from under the cloak.

"You know Simon, we'd love to hang around, but we've got to go" James added.

"Not so fast Mr. Potter." Professor McGonagall clearly wasn't as amused as the hunters. She was taking a difficult enough lesson as it was, when a pair of feet came out of her ceiling, totally distracting her students. “As interesting as my classes may be, I am quite sure Mr. Traves has somewhere else to go, rather than- for want of a better expression- drop in for a lecture on the dangers of human transfiguration, don’t you?”

“I don’t know about that Professor. He seemed quite keen when he tried to transfigure Remus’ nose three days ago.” Simon Traves was given Sirius’ best evil glare.

“That’s enough. Mr. Traves has already served a punishment for that, and Mr. Lupin is almost back to normal, and should be so by tomorrow afternoon.” Came the brisk reply, while Professor McGonagall freed Simon. “Twenty points from Gryffindor for your mindless pranks. Furthermore I expect to see you both at detention tonight- if you miss it again there will be severe consequences.” 

As she walked away all three boys could hear her mutter “What am I ever going to do with them?” James and Sirius just grinned and hi-fived.

*****

A week later, Professor McGonagall looked despairingly round her classroom. Remus was back to normal, but several other incidents occurred since then. ‘A passing stranger they might think they had returned from a battle’ she thought, frustrated with the sixth year in general. Boils, missing teeth, rashes, over sized feet, swollen fingers... the list was endless. Peter Pettigrew had just been sent to the hospital wing with a bad concussion.

“I have a rather... unusual homework assignment for you all, which comes from the headmaster.” The class exchanged looks. Minerva predicted an uproar at her next words. “A vast number of pupils in your year have been involved with several curses and hexes that are just not acceptable.” She paused and glared at James and Sirius. “In order to ‘spread goodwill and a feeling of togetherness,’ as Professor Dumbledore puts it-” Quiet laughter rippled round the room. “-in groups of four, you will all come up with a way to spread the message of care, respect, teamwork and love to the rest of the school.”

The was a general explosion of “How’d you expect us to do that?”, with a few people telling their neighbours “There’s no way I’m doing it.” 

“You will have until the end of term in two months time to come up with and test methods of improving school moral. Good luck. I have a feeling you‘ll need it.”

*****

They had nothing. Almost the whole of the first month was gone and James, Sirius, Remus and Peter were all feeling a distinct lack of ideas. James threw down his quill with a look of disgust and automatically his free hand rumpled his hair. “This is ridiculous. We always have ideas. We can plan anything. Why can’t we come up with something? Anything?”

“Having problems?” Lily Evans came over and sat beside Peter, pointedly ignoring James.

Snort. “We are Marauders. Of course we don’t have problems, Lily. This is just a minor setback.” Sirius had been bitter ever since he found out that Lily’s class was the only sixth year class who “Escaped punishment”.

“Well you had better get your setback sorted soon- Emily and her friends have already set up “The Compliment Club” and most other groups have at least got an idea of what they’re doing.”

“As if anyone’s going to go to ‘The Compliment Club’” Peter mumbled. “Ouch! Gah, Paper cut!”

“Aww, maybe Sirius will kiss it better for you?” Lily giggled, “Or give you a big hug- hugs always make everything better!”

“Oh Lily, I love you... in a friendly way...” Sirius glanced at James who didn’t look happy at the announcement. He then ran up to the dormitories and came back with several clean pieces of parchment.. “Free hugs!” He announced proudly.

Lupin and James exchanged looks. Peter just looked confused. “He’s lost it.”

“I blame the parents.”

“Free Hugs! ‘Hugs always make everything better!’ We’ll make signs and stand outside the great hall, offering everyone a hug!”

James raised an eyebrow. "If you expect me to stand around asking the school for a hug, you've got another thing coming."

“Yeah. People think I’m weird and stupid enough already, thanks.”

"Well unless you have any other ideas, James, Peter? Because this is all we've got."

"Who's side are you on, Moony? Asking if people want a hug? Are you completely mad?"

"I think it's a very good idea, Sirius." Lily had overheard James' protests, and decided she'd better intervene before they ended up without a project. She really wasn't as uncaring as she pretended to be, but to be honest, the four of them could be very irritating sometimes.

"I never said it wasn't a good idea... I just meant that... well... you know..." James started working on decorating his sheet of parchment to avoid having to think of an end to his sentence.

*****

There was one week left to finish. As well as "The Compliment Club", other attempts were made- some far more successful than others. For example, Snivellus and some other Slytherins decided it would be a good idea to have a duelling club to “relieve stress”. Strangely, the staff were not satisfied with this effort and gave them detentions for “encouraging dangerous behaviour”.

Four certain Gryffindors still had not worked up the courage to ask random people if they wanted a hug. It seemed every time they decided to just get it over with, the more nervous they became and just couldn’t do it. When it came down to it, Sirius and Remus, for all of their original enthusiasm, were just as unwilling as James and Peter.

Remus sighed. “Look, it’s now or never. We only have a week left, and no other ideas. Personally, I don‘t feel like achieving my first failure. James just take that stupid cloak off.”

“I’m not going to be seen dead anywhere near you when you start asking.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence.”

“What are we, Marauders or mice?” Sirius took a deep breath. This was his stupid idea, and since nobody else was going to start, he did.

"Fellow Hogwartsians! Have you had enough of Professor Slughorn? Did McGonagall give you extra homework? Is Flitwick on your back over a charm you just can’t handle? Did a Slytherin drop dungbombs in your pockets? Did your friend give you the wrong homework to copy to ‘teach you to do it yourself next time’?” He gave a pointed look at Remus, who rolled his eyes. “If you are down and depressed, if you feel like a troll has stepped on you, it doesn’t have to be that way! Free Hugs!! Just the thing to cheer you up! Remember: ‘We hug because we care!’”

Some passing first years laughed and quickly ran off in case they would end up next on the Marauders’ list of curse victims. Most of the other students pointed and whispered comments to their friends. Martin Jacobs, a Hufflepuff also in sixth year who was quite good friends with Sirius, grinned and did a run and jump into his arms. “Oh my saviour! I really needed that or I might have fallen into the darkest depths of depression what with our detention earlier!”

Sirius winked. “Cheers, Mate. You see? It does work!” He proclaimed proudly. Remus took his cue.

“What our society needs today is for people to have someone to turn to. For the rest of the term we are proud to be here to give a hug to any one who needs it! Don’t be afraid- we all need a little love sometimes! Free Hugs Forever!!”

“Interesting subject, boys. Quite ingenious. It is true, sometimes something as simple as a hug could save someone’s life. Fifty points to Gryffindor for a well thought project!”

After the headmaster left, James and Peter looked at each other. “What was that all about?”

“No idea... Free Hugs Forever!” Peter lifted his sign up above his head and stood beside Remus.

“Come on, James! Three against one.” Sirius smiled sweetly at his best friend, who let out a long breath and clenched his fists. “Someone needs a hug!”

“Sirius, get off me! Nooo!” James soon found himself surrounded by Free Hug fans, while Remus and Peter stood behind laughing, with signs held proudly in the air.


End file.
